Paradise in Hell
by secretkeeper13
Summary: Bella Swan is what every guy want and what every girl hates. When the Cullens come to town she just might change her morals to be with the smart and weird Edward Cullen. But what happens when Edward finds out her old morals?
1. Chapter 1

stood up from the bed and grabbed my shirt and bra, I quickly put them on and glanced around for my panties and pants. I wasn't paying attention to what the dick on the bed was saying, I truly didn't care I got what I wanted, now I wanted to leave. I found the rest of my clothes and quickly put them on and pulled my long brown hair into a pony. I tied my shoes and turned to the door hoping that Charlie wasn't home so he wouldn't see that I was home really late. He never knew what I was up to and I didn't want him to find out anytime soon either. I hurried to my car and drove home, I glanced at the time and knew that Charlie wasn't going to be home, I was saved again. I parked in the driveway and rushed up to the door and pulled out my key jamming it in the lock turning the handle allowing the door to open up into safety.

I headed upstairs and grabbed a pair on pajamas heading out to the bathroom. I stripped and took my hair out I had major hours of homework ahead of me so I wasn't going to get much sleep. As long as I was still getting good grades my father didn't care what I was doing. I turned on the water and sighed, I hated myself some days but I knew I would get over it. I stepped in the shower and cleaned myself knowing that nothing I did would help my mind. I knew I was a slut but I was in it to make myself happy, occasionally I satisfy some guy but I would never see them like that again. I only had one friend, Alice, she was worried that I was being stupid but it wasn't my fault I couldn't find someone to stay with that please me physically and mentally. I shivered and shut off the water shaking myself off like a dog. I grabbed a towel and dried myself off and put on my clothes, I wasn't ready for school tomorrow, I had a huge test and I had assignments that were due in almost every class. I was completely screwed! I walked to my room and sat down pulling out homework and worked all throughout the night. I heard Charlie come home but he thought that I was asleep so he didn't bother checking up on me. I swear, one of these days I'm gonna be gone and he'll have no clue or mind to know or care.

I was working on math around three when my phone vibrated on the desk. I glanced at the picture to find Emmett's face smiling at me, I shivered and opened the tiny device. "Hey Emmett, what up?"

"It's nice to see that you're up," his voice sounded controlled and I could tell he was angry about something.

"Yeah, I'm just working on last minute work. Why did you call?"

He sighed and I knew I wasn't going to like what was coming next. "Alice called me wondering where you were."

"Did you tell her?"

"Yeah, she said that if I didn't try and stop you she was going to tell Rosalie that I'm cheating on her."

I sighed, Alice always got in the way, "What do you want me to do about it?"

"Tell her that you've changed and that you're not the same way you use to be."

I laughed quietly at that, "that's like someone trying to make _you_ stop smoking."

"Shut up, it relaxes me!"

"I know, I know." I put away my finally finished math and brought out my history book, I had a seven page essay on something I couldn't even think of or remember. I again was screwed. I push the button on the tower to turn my computer to life. Emmett was rambling on about some project he had in Spanish. "Emmett, is there any other big news?"

He paused for a moment and spoke quietly like he was afraid that someone was going to hear, "well what I've heard is that we have a new kid in our school. From my understanding his name is Edward Cullen and his father is a surgeon and his mother is unemployed."

"What the hell made them move to a shitty place like Forks?" I started to type one of the seven pages ahead of me.

Emmett sighed again, "I guess maybe they wanted a small town."

"They should have picked a better place, here sucks."

"Not if you know the right people."

I scoffed, "and who exactly are the _right_ people?"

"Our group, I mean come on we're awesome."

I laughed again, "Keep believing it buddy boy. So should we help this kid out and let him be part of our group?"

"Are you kidding Swan? He has to prove that he's worthy, just like everyone else."

I almost gagged on that one, just thinking about proving you were worthy to Emmett's group made you want to hurl. Yet, all of us had to go through it one time or another. "I feel sorry for the kid. Do you know what grade he's in?"

"Yep," He popped the P and I heard shuffling of papers. "It says here that he's a junior and at his last school which was in Chicago he scored the top of his class."

"I'm gonna take it he's too dorky to be in our group?"

"Yeah that's right, even in papers he doesn't make it."

I was already on the six page, I didn't think about what I was writing I was just…Writing. I deserved some reward for this, I could get what I wanted and get good grades. I was freaking fantastic! "Say, where do you get this type of private information about people anyway?"

Emmett chuckled, "the same way you get information from some people, dear Swan."

"You slept with a teacher to get it?"

"No I slept with someone who's close to a teacher and knows everything."

I finished my seven pages for History and printed them. I stuffed all my work into my school bag and shut down my computer. I was finished with all my homework and it was only three thirty, I moved to my bed and laid down closing my eyes. "Hey, Emmett, can we call it a night. I'm tired as hell and you still have work to do, not to mention we have tests to take tomorrow as well."

Emmett moaned and huffed, "Shit, I forgot all about the test, I'm so gonna fail!"

I laughed, "that makes two of us then."

I heard Emmett yawn and he spoke tiredly, "see you tomorrow Swan and make sure you bring my smokes, or else!"

"You know you never really didn't tell me what the or else part was."

Emmett mumbled something about a lost hat and the phone went dead, I figured his face hit the off key and I was alright with that. I turned it to silent and plugged it in so it would be charged tomorrow. I wrapped the blanket around me and curled into myself. I thought about my mother who was away with her new family, she was too busy to come and see me and she was having too much fun that it was useless to contact me. I was forgotten, even by my father that I live with. I thought back to how it was when my mother and father were still together and happy. I thought about how to make myself happy I was able to curl up with my dad while he told me stories about his childhood. As for now I had to go to some guys house and fuck him to relieve my stress and become somewhat happy. I was a fucking mess, I needed help!

I thought about how nice it would be to move somewhere new where no one knew me, I could start over fresh without people saying stuff like, 'I heard that Bella Swan was with Mike Newton last night' or 'oh, my god, Bella Swan is such a slut, she'll sleep with any guy even if he's taken.' I was tired of it. I made my mind wander to a nice place where I was happy and my life wasn't screwed up. I also thought about how I was going to try and pass the test for school. I was so screwed!

--

When I got up I changed into jeans and a green shirt. I figured my hair was a hopeless mess so I pulled it back. I looked at the clock to see that I got up a half an hour late so I only had twenty minutes to get to school. I slipped on my shoes and pulled my bag over my shoulder and ran down to my shitty Chevy truck. I threw my bag in the bed and hopped in putting the key in the ignition. I brought my old truck to life and sped off to school already knowing I was going to be okay but still I was worried that I wasn't going to get the smokes to Emmett before the day started.

When I arrived at school my group was around Emmett's perfect jeep, they were all laughing and joking. I notice that Alice was looking at her watch and when she glanced around the parking lot and saw me she headed over and pulled me straight out of the cab and held my against the side.

She didn't look mad, she looked pissed! "What the hell Bella!"

I just looked innocent and pretended that I didn't know what she was talking about. "What's up Alice?"

"Don't you what'd up Alice me! I know what you were doing this weekend!"

I smiled, "Oh, that, it was just some harmless fun Ally, lighten up."

She glared at me, "I will not lighten up, one of these times you're going to get yourself into trouble!"

"Have you ever thought that maybe that's what I'm going for?"

Alice crossed her arms over her chest and glared me down, I hated making her mad but I always seemed to make her mad at everything. She glanced at Emmett and turned back to me. "Ever since you started to hang out with his group you've changed, Bella. You used to be so sweet and kind now you just act stupid. One of these days you're going to get hurt and I won't be there to help you."

I made my eyes get huge and I looked sad, "But you're always supposed to be there, no matter what!"

"I know but someday I'll be off at camp or something and you'll screw up and be miserable."

"Oh no, I'll wait till you get back, don't worry."

Alice laughed at that. I know I make her mad a lot but I also know how to make her laugh. I now understood what made us become friends. She was lighthearted and easy to talk to when I messed up as for me I kept my heart nice and cold and made sure none of my feelings made it to my face. Alice brought out the best in me, we were like twin, we couldn't be separated no matter what.

Alice glanced at her watch again and looked up at me, "class starts in two minutes, I'll see you at lunch."

I nodded and headed off to English, I hated it but I could always fall asleep during that class no matter what and by the time it ended I still knew what I was supposed to do for the assignment, I was a genius. When I was half way there a boy with bronze hair bumped into me, I stopped and so did he. He was carrying a piece of paper and from what I could see it was a map around the school. This must have been Edward. Edward looked up and I gazed into his bright green eyes.

I held out me hand to him and warmly said, "Welcome to Forks High, you must be the new kid."

He smiled timidly and spoke softly, "I'm Edward, you are?"

"Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella."

His smile seemed a little more genuine, "it's nice to meet you Bella, do you know where the English room is?"

I laughed a little, "I can take you there, that's my first class."

While we were heading down the to the building Principal Greene walked by and saw us, "Aw, Miss Swan, would you please show Mr. Cullen to all of his classes and help him with anything today?"

I shrugged, "Sure, I'm alright with that."

We headed to English just seconds before the bell rang, I sat down next to Emmett who was looking at me as if I betrayed him. He leaned toward me and I moved my face so my ear was to his mouth, "What the hell are you doing showing the new kid around?"

I turned to his and hissed, "he ran into me then I found out he was in this class so I told him I'd show him the way then Mr. Greene saw my and told me I had to help him the rest of the day."

I didn't know the teacher had walked over to our table but when he cleared his throat Emmett and I both jumped back and looked at him. He voice was gravelly, "Does there seem to be a problem here?"

I spoke first, "no sir, no problem."

"Good, now Emmett, I want you to move over to that empty desk over there so Mr. Cullen can sit over here."

Emmett stood and as he passed me I whispered, "After class, I'll give you you're smokes." He nodded and headed over to the empty desk in the front of the room while Edward headed to the seat next to me. I smiled and rested my chin on the table not paying attention to what the teacher was saying. I shut my eyes and fell asleep, I must have been slipping cause I suddenly felt an arm wrap around my waist and it was trying to make me sit up straight. I jerked awake and noticed that it was Edward's arm that was around me, I scooted far from him and remained awake for the rest of the period. When the bell rang I stood and moved my bag to my shoulder and looked at Edward.

"What's your next class?"

"Uh…Math."

I held out my hand for his schedule, when he gave it to me and saw that he was also doomed into trig. I felt a little sorry for him. We walked out and I saw that Emmett was waiting against the wall with his hands in his pockets. When he saw me he stood up straight and walked over to us.

"So," he hinted, I nodded and pulled and gift bag from my bag, it was the only way we could distribute the cigs without getting caught. "Thanks so much I owe you lots." He yelled as he ran down the halls with his goodies.

"Don't forget it either!" I called after him. Edward stared at me, "What?"

"What did you give that guy?"

I stared walking and headed to the math section, it was kind of weird how he had the exact same classes as me, it was a little creepy. "I gave him a present. Why?"

"What was in the present?"

I snorted, "you need to know why?"

He looked at me and stopped walking I kept going until he grabbed my hand and pulled me back. "You gave him drugs, didn't you?"

I pulled away from him, "god no, I'm not that stupid to do that!"

"Then what was it?"

I gazed into his green eyes and decided that I could probably trust him. "If I tell you will you rat me out or tell anyone?"

He held up his right hand as if he was making a scout's honor. "No, I swear not to tell."

I thought about it, "fine but if you do may Satin send you to the fiery depth of hell."

"Fine Satin can come visit me, I don't care! Tell me!"

I sighed, god he was so pushy, "I was giving him some cigs, he gives me money and I go buy them, it's no big deal."

"Can't he go buy his own?"

I laughed, "every time he tried he always got caught but his parents."

He stared at me for a minute, "what about your parents?"

I laughed without humor, "my father wouldn't care if I was dead on the ground he truly wouldn't."

Edward gazed at me and sighed, "some parents just don't care anymore."

I heard the bell ring telling me that we were late to class, "what the hell do you mean by that?"

"Well," he sighed and stuffed his hands in his pockets, "it just seems that parents don't care what their children are doing anymore, they just wanna make sure their having a good time in life and don't care if their kids are miserable."

"Look, my father isn't having the time of his life while I'm miserable. It's not his fault!"

Edward rocked on the balls of his feet and he tried the read me, "Then whose fault is it, Bella?"

"You wanna know who's at fault? It's my stupid mother's!" I back up so I was against a wall and slid down putting my chin on my knees. Edward stopped rocking and walked over and crouched down next to me.

"Why is it your mother's fault?"

I gazed at him and looked away. I sighed, "my mother was never really happy with my father, after she had me she became unhappy and started to slink away from the family. The only reason she was really involved was because of me. She faked everything, she told me that her and my father would be together forever but she just lied. When I was ten she broke away completely and lived down in Arizona for about six year, I spent a lot of time with her down there. Then she got remarried to this guy, Phil and now she has two new kids that she's preoccupied with. She never speaks to me and every time I call she's always busy. Charlie went into despair when she left and when I fully moved in he pretended to care a little.

"Now he's at this stage where he won't look at me or talk to me because I look like my mother too much and it hurts him. I'm the one making people miserable not other people making me miserable. I then got close to I guess you could call it the bad crowed. Emmett told me a way to make myself happy and I tried it and now I use it anytime I get. I'm like addicted to it. I'm so screwed."

I felt a hand touch my shoulder and I glanced up to see Edward was still there and his knees must have gotten worn out cause he was sitting Indian style next to me. He opened his mouth to speak several time but nothing came out. I rested my head down and waited until I heard him whisper, "What did Emmett tell you to do to help ease the pain?"

I stiffened and turned to him not knowing what to say. I thought and decided, "I can't tell you.'

"Why?"

"Trust me when you hear, you'll think bad of me every time you ever hear my name. It's just best if I don't tell."

Edward's brows furrowed in disappointment. "I feel bad that you won't tell me."

I stared at him, "I kindda have to know you better before I tell you the whole story."

"But you've already told me most of it, why not the rest."

"I just need to trust you more before I tell the rest."

Edward smiled a crooked half smile and stood up and held out his hand to help me up. I grasped it and stood beside him. He picked up my bag and handed it to me, "I hope we can trust each other one day." He stuck out his hand like I had done to him this morning. "Friends?"

I thought about that and decided, what the hell, "friends."


	2. Chapter 2

The bell rang for lunch and Edward and I headed over to the cafeteria. Alice ran over to me and pulled me into a tight hug. I smiled and tried to pull away but was unsuccessful, "I see someone's happy today."

"Bella you won't believe who just asked me out!"

I already knew the answer, he asked me if she was available, but I still acted surprised, "who?"

"Jasper!" Alice started jumping up and down and I winced from the pain.

"Alice, let me go, you're going to kill me."

"No I'm not."

I saw Edward snicker and I glared at him, "it's not funny!"

Edward turned to face us and started to laugh, "yes actually it is funny, your face is priceless."

"Shut up," I snapped.

Alice got off of me and looked at Edward, "I'm Alice, you must be Edward."

Edward smiled politely at her, "I sure am, and it's nice to meet you, Alice."

They shook hands and I grabbed three trays handing one to the others. I loaded mine with a salad and fresh fruits, I also grabbed water. I glanced and saw that Alice took the same as me, I glanced at Edward and saw that his tray was stacked high. He must be hungry. I paid for mine and waited for the others as well. We walked over to an empty table, I sat down and they both sat down on either side of me. I took a swig of my water and bite of my salad.

Alice started talking with Edward as I searched around the room. I saw Emmett glare at me and I could tell what he was glaring about. I just stuck out my tongue at him and turned to my lunch instead. I was aware that Edward was close to me. It felt weird to be near a guy I wasn't doing but the feeling was nicer then normal.

"Right Bella?" Alice asked me. I didn't hear what she said but I nodded. Edward looked at me surprise in his green eyes.

"You seriously used to dance?"

Now I knew the question, I didn't like how Alice had told him but what can you do? I nodded taking a drink.

"Why did you quit?"

I laughed and answered, "I was practically asked to leave the place."

"Why?" He had moved closer to me so our legs were touching.

"I was so clumsy they were afraid they'd get sued."

"Wow."

Alice giggled quietly and I stared at her. Edward stood up with his tray and looked at us, "are you guys finished?"

I nodded and Alice gave a small yes. I thought Edward was a gentleman before but he took our tray up to the kitchen. Alice looked and me with a huge smile on her lips.

"I can't believe it!" She giggled and I couldn't take it anymore.

"Alice what the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh come on you have to tell."

I looked at her confused, "tell what?"

"Oh my god, for someone who knows men inside and out I can't believe you can't tell."

I had enough of her little game so I glared at her, "Alice what the hell are you talking about and you better tell me!"

"Okay, okay. Edward so has a crush on you."

I chuckled, "I think I would be able to tell."

Alice shook her head, "Bella he was almost touching you. Plus he took up your tray."

"He took up yours too." I rebutted.

"Yeah but he was mainly looking at you."

I turned to Alice, "even if he does like me there must be a good reason behind it."

Alice folded her arms over her chest, "like what?"

"Well I was the first nice person to him. I share all his classes. I'm helping him find his way to classes."

Alice leaned forward a bit, "you're just denying it cause you don't wanna believe it."

I opened my mouth but Edward had come back to the table, "so, what where you ladies talking about?"

I was about to talk but Alice beat me to it, "we were just talking about guys we like and that we think are cute."

Was she serious! I turned to her with a shocked look on my face.

"So who do you two like?" Edward asked sounding like he was bored.

"Jasper." Answered Alice smiling like a little girl getting candy.

"Isn't he the guy with the blonde hair and the grey shirt?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Why did he leave early?" He asked putting his elbows on the table and resting his cheek on his hand.

Alice smile seemed to dim down a few bars, "he had to go to a doctor's appointment."

"I see," his green eyes turned to me and a smile brushed his lip. "What about you Bella, what guy do you like?"

I shrugged, "I don't know yet most of the guys I used to like hated me, I have bad luck with guys I like."

"Like Mike Newton?" Alice breathed so I could hear. I just rolled my eyes at her.

"So technically you won't like a guy because they won't like you back?"

I shrugged again, "pretty much. What about you, found any pretty faces you like. I bet I could hook you up with one."

Alice snickered and I kicked aiming for her foot.

"Ow!" Edward's eyes closed and I felt bad.

"Sorry," I tried to explain, "I wasn't aiming for you."

He nodded and spoke softly, "it's alright."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

Alice leaned forward, "so, who do you like Edward?"

I could see some fear pass through his eyes and he glanced around, "I really haven't found anyone yet."

"Oh, really?" Asked Alice.

"Yeah."

I stood up and touched Edward's shoulder, "we have to go to Biology."

He nodded and got up. We walked out and I saw Emmett standing near my locker. "Crap," I sighed.

"What?" Edward was looking and he saw Emmett, "who is that kid."

I didn't answer him instead I walked towards him with a look that told him to keep his mouth shut about the whole job thing we had. Emmett smiled at me and opened my locker for me. "Here you go Swan."

I ignored him and grabbed my book and shut it. I turned to Edward but Emmett's hand stopped me twirling me towards him, "We have to talk tonight Swan."

I rolled my eyes and nodded, I would just miss and say I was too busy. I turned away from him and grabbed Edward. Edward followed along and asked, "Do you know what he wants to talk with you about?"

I shook my head and laughed sourly, "you can never tell with Emmett."

"Are you going to talk with him?"

"Nope."

Before Edward talked anymore I opened the biology door and walked in. Edward went to the front while I took my seat in the very back, I watched Edward get his books and the teacher told him to find any seat available. He saw me and headed back everyone was watching him come towards me and I faintly heard, "I bet Swan is fucking him."

Edward sat next to me and smiled like he was happy I was there and cocked my head to the side, "why are you so happy?"

"Well this is going to sound really bad but you're the first friend I've ever had."

I nodded pulling out my notebook while the teacher was writing notes, "I'll help you find more."

Edward stared at me with his green eyes wide, "really?"

"It's the least I could do," I shrugged.

When class finally ended I watched as everyone headed out staying in my seat to make sure no one talked to me. Edward stood and stretched yawning which of course made me too. I stood and walked out knowing he was right behind him like a stupid dog that follows everywhere. Edward pulled out his list and I spoke, "gym is next."

Edward made a small sound that made me think he was agreeing. We walked to gym and headed our ways. I knew jut somehow he was there waiting for me and I would be screwed so I turned the other way and headed out to my truck. I opened the door and shoved my bag in but when I tried to get in Emmett grabbed my arm pulling my back out.

"I told you we needed to talk," he growled.

"See you're talking and I'm talking."

"That's not what I meant Swan."

"Sorry," I got away from him and leaned against the cab of the truck. "What do you need boss?"

Emmett thought for a moment, "We have agreed that Edward can try and prove his loyalty."

"Really," I sighed not believing him.

Emmett nodded, "since you're friends with him you get to bring him to the party I'm having this Saturday."

"Fine I will boss don't worry." Emmett nodded and turned away but I stopped him, "do you think you can make sure Edward doesn't find out what I…Um…do?"

Emmett nodded, "I'll try, by the way you have a client tonight."

"Emmett, I really don't want to tonight."

Emmett glared at me, "Swan he's already paid."

I groaned, "Dammit, who is it?"

"Tyler."

I groaned again I didn't like it that much to do him. Emmett pulled out a cigarette and offered me one I took it and let him light me up. The good thing about smoking was it calmed me down, the worst you smelt like it afterwards. I watched while Emmett made smoke rings and he was telling me some lame as story about his friend Jasper the first time he smoked. When I finished mine I threw it out and saw Emmett lit another. The bell rang letting me know I could leave now. Emmett headed to His girl Rosalie while I got in the truck. I decided I would jut skip over Tyler and claim I forgot, I was going to get into shit from Emmett but I just want up for sex tonight. I also decided I would help Edward get his way into the group when he got in he would find friends. Wow something was wrong with me, I'm going to help a guy.


End file.
